1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a matrix connector and in particular a multipole matrix connector, according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention concerns a matrix connector and, in particular, a multipole matrix connector.
The invention concerns a matrix connector with an integrated flexible printed circuit board which has an array of contacts. The connector in the present invention thus comprises a matrix connector pair with a first matrix connector with a first flexible printed circuit board and a first array of contacts, and a second matrix connector with a second printed circuit board and second array of contacts. The second array of contacts corresponds to and contacts the first array of contacts.
The invention thus concerns a detachable matrix connector for contactable connection of printed circuit boards, and In particular flexible printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the state of the art matrix connectors with multipole contact configurations already known with contact arrays which are flat and are formed so as to mutually correspond.
For example, CA 2 490 096 shows a matrix connector constructed from a first array of contacts with formed connection pins and a second matrix with contact holes, into which the matrix connector can immerse with the connection pins, for detachable connections and for contact with a second matrix connector, in other words the matrix box connector.
In DE 3 215 191 an arrays of contacts is revealed in which contacts between the array of contact fields, or its contact sites, which are formed as open contacts sites, can be connected with a bridging die to corresponding contact sites, essentially by a key operation, so that current paths can be produced, through local and punctiform connection of different contact points of the array of contacts with the corresponding contact sites. This layout forms the basis of the peculiarity that the array of contacts is arranged with open contact sites in a flexible connecting cable and that this does not have to be immersed in the corresponding contact arrangement.
In the state of the art other similar contact arrangements are known, which all have the problem that with the increasing number of contacts in a matrix connector, and particularly with immersed contacts, the contact forces increase substantially and through this the plug-in and pulling-out forces are negatively influenced in such a matrix connector.